


The Chains that Hold Me

by Just_a_bunch_of_letters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Ring, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Dom/Stiles, Dom/sub, Dominate, Edging (non verbal), Gag, M/M, Paddle, Paddle bench, Vibrator, blindfold, crop, sub, sub/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_bunch_of_letters/pseuds/Just_a_bunch_of_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been a bad boy and needs Stiles to straighten everything up for him again.</p><p>(Boy/Boy don't like don't read. This also has bdsm and a d/s realationship inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chains that Hold Me

"You've been a bad boy Derek," Stiles told the man who was currently kneeling in front of him. 

Stiles lifted the lithe black crop and ran it down Derek's cheek. The older man shuddered as the crop made contact with his skin and he looked up to Stiles. Derek knew what he had done wrong and now Stiles did to. Earlier that day he had been so hard it hurt. Although he knew one of the main rules was to not cum unless permission was granted, Derek did anyway. He hadn't thought about how guilty he would feel after or how he confessed to his fault the first thing Stiles got home. Now he was on his knees waiting to serve his punishment.

Stiles was now running the crop up and down Derek's back. He snapped it down upon the older mans skin a few times and then set it down on the counter. 

"Get up and lay yourself over the paddle bench," Stiles commanded. 

Derek complied and laid over the bench. Stiles came to his side and started to fasten his arms to the benches legs. Once Derek was fully secure he walked back to the counter and opened a drawer. He pulled out a paddle with three holes drilled in it for better speed and force, and a blindfold. He walked back to where Derek was and put the blindfold over his eyes, not letting him see the paddle. 

"I want you to count. If you miss a number we will start over. You will receive fifty hits." 

Stiles said all of this in a firm voice and before Derek had time to think of it he brought the paddle down on Derek's ass. Derek jumped forward and gasped. 

"One," he whispered and settled back on the bench. The next hit was lower down but still hard. "Two," Derek responded to the action. By the time thirty came around Derek had wolfed out barely restraining from ripping out of his restraints. He knew that Stiles was trusting him to stay and Derek knew he shouldn't add insult to injury. 

"Ten more Derek. Can you do that for me?" Derek nodded in response not trusting himself to speak yet. By now he had a raging erection but knew better that to act on it. 

"49," Derek growled out from clenched teeth. By now his butt felt like it was on fire even though he knew it would heal once Stiles stopped hitting it. "50," Derek finally growled out as he slumped on the bench. He was hard beyond belief and his ass had already started to heal. 

"You were a bad boy today. You know that's one of my main rules."

Derek let his head hang from shame as he told Stiles, "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." 

Stiles took the blindfold off and unbuckled Derek from the bench. "Get on the bed for the next part of the punishment."

Derek hurried to the bed and kneeled in the middle. This was how Stiles said he wanted him every time he asked him to get on the bed. Stiles came up behind Derek and rubbed his ass. "You've been a good boy so far tonight, let's hope it continues."

"Lay down on your back with your arms and legs spread." Derek followed Stiles' command and the younger boy started tying Derek's limbs to the edges of the bed. Once Derek was fully secure Stiles walked to the counter and grabbed three objects. Upon further inspection, Derek concluded that Stiles has picked up a particularly large vibrator, lube, and a cock ring. Derek knew what was coming and he was not excited to say the least. 

Without talking Stiles worked his fingers in and out of Derek while at the same time firmly pumping Derek's cock. Once he was loose Stiles put the cock ring on him and pushed the vibrator in. He then set it to the highest setting and turned to get something else. Derek was a moaning mess as Stiles turned back to him, gag in his hands. 

"Open up," he ordered softly. Derek did what he was told and latched onto the gag as Stiles fastened of around his head. "Now I'm going to make dinner and just maybe, if I think you've been good enough, I'll let you cum." And with that Stiles walked away. 

-

Once Stiles was out of the room he thought he would cum himself. It was hot to see Derek struggle with something he could easily break out of. 

Thirty minutes later Stiles had barely restrained himself from wanking off in the kitchen and was finally done with dinner. Once he was back to the playroom he saw Derek writhing on the bed, trembling with the vibrator. 

"Have you been a good boy?" stiles asked as he came closer to Derek. The older man frantically nodded his head and thrashed in the bed once again. "That's good. I'll let you cum after your done sucking me off." 

Stiles took off his clothes and sat on Derek's lap as he pulled the gag out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' sound. Stiles pumped himself a few times and then told Derek to open his mouth. Derek did and Stiles pushed himself in. Derek was a master at this and in no time had Stiles coming from the ministrations coming from his tongue. 

"Are you ready to cum now too?" Stiles asked and Derek responded back with a breathy 'yes'. Stiles slowly slipped the ring off of his cock and Derek shot his load without needing anymore touch. Stiles then turned off the vibrator, making sure Derek didn't get over simulated. He cleaned Derek up and them lead him back to their room. 

"You've been a good boy," Stiles whispered as he brushed the hair off Derek's face. Derek hummed at him and slowly settled in for sleep. 

Stiles pushed up from the bed. He put their dinner in the refrigerator and went back to the bedroom. He curled himself around Derek and held him as they both continued with their nap.


End file.
